rysarianfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestian
Celestian, the Far Wanderer, is the god of Stars, Space, Astronomy and Wanderers in the Greyhawk D&D setting. He travels through the multiverse, with the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane and the Inner Planes being some of his favorite locations to wander through. Celestian appears as a tall middle-aged man dressed in black robes with jewels worked into them, shining like distant suns. He has dark skin and hair, with his voice being heard as cold and soft when he speaks. His holy symbol is a circle with a semicircle inside of it, held in place by a horizontal bar dividing the circle in half. They are frequently set with gemstones. Celestian is the brother of Fharlanghn. While they have different portfolios they are allies and work together when needed. Domain Celestian has power over meteors, comets, asteroids and other such objects. He has also has access to minor weather-based powers, likely to make the stars more easiliy visible from Oerth. Because of the powers given to his priests they are especially well-liked by planeswalkers and Spelljammers. Because of his domain clerics of Celestian tend to be nocturnal and detached from the happenings during the day and hiring one might prove difficult. Because of his bond with the stars servides dedicated to Celestian take place under the night sky, and the three holidays most holy to him have either or both of the moons of Oerth being completely dark, making the sky more easily visible. Both astronomy and astrology are important to the faith and worshippers are encouraged to both look into the movements of the stars and the power locked within them. According to legend Celestian once send an enormous meteor towards Oerth. This landed somewhere in Western Oerik (to wthe west of the Flanaess) and burrowed deep underground. This meteor became known as Celestian's Gift. It is not clear what it is: some call it a philosophical truth while others call it the purest adamantine in all of the multiverse. Dwelling Because of his nature as a wanderer Celestian rarely stays in one place for long. He moves from one place to the next, only accompanied by the souls of the ones who worshipped him, becoming the stars in his robe. While he frequently travels through the Astral Plane he has no dwelling there and temples dedicated to him are few. Temples tend to be build out of the way of cities and their polluting lights, allowing the priests to observe the stars and their movements. The Free City of Greyhawk has a library dedicated to the travels of the faithful, but inside of the city little observing of the stars is done. Followers All those who take an interest in the stars eventually meet with the faith of Celestian. Whether they are astronmers, navigators, philosophers or are interested in the stars in another way they frequently join the faith. Non-humans tend to acknowledge Celestian as well, and a surprising number of banished monsters to whom the light is nothing but blinding become worshippers of the Far Wanderer as well. Clerics of Celestian are encouraged to travel around much like their god does. They come in seven different orders each with their own color robes and gems set into their holy symbols. These priests search the world, the sky and the Planes for meteorites, artifacts and knowledge that falls under Celestian's sphere. Because of their studies they are adapt at divinations and rather introverted people. The Seekers who travel through Greyspace maintain contact with the various Celestian outposts, who provide healing, services and aid to travelers. One of the most famous Celestians is Agath of Thrunch, the head of the temple of Thrunch and an associate of the Circle of Eight, who was instrumental in recovering the Crook of Rao from the Isle of the Ape.